


Love, Though Broken

by DeepDarkOceanDepths



Series: Snapshots of Suffering [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth’s POV, Depression, F/M, My sweet cinnamon rolls, Percy loves her, She loves Percy, TW: Self Harm, TW: suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDarkOceanDepths/pseuds/DeepDarkOceanDepths
Summary: Annabeth’s perspective on Percy and self harm.“When Annabeth was fourteen her best friend pulled her aside and told her where the scars on his wrist came from.”





	Love, Though Broken

When Annabeth was fourteen her best friend pulled her aside and told her where the scars on his wrist came from. 

When Annabeth was fifteen she noticed him cutting more than she had ever seen. (She knew though that he had cut more when he was younger.)

When Annabeth was sixteen she kissed her best friend. 

When she was sixteen she didn’t see new scars on him for months. (Then he disappeared and she worried.)

When she was sixteen she searched until she was dead on her feet for her best friend. (She knew that he was cutting wherever he was.)

When she was sixteen she reunited with her best friend and she saw the new pale lines on his wrist and her chest ached for him. (The next few days she didn’t notice any new cuts.)

When Annabeth was fourteen she loved her best friend even though he said he was broken. 

When Annabeth was fifteen she loved her best friend even though he said he was broken.

When Annabeth was sixteen she loved her best friend even though he said he was broken.

(And he loved her even more because she did.)

**Author's Note:**

> Comment pretty please


End file.
